


несколько работа Кирхайс/Ройенталь

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: Название: КайзерАвтор: KelRianБета: myowlet, Санди Зырянова, Мэлис и СильвараРазмер: мини, 1920 словПейринг/Персонажи: Райнхард фон Мюзель, нэко Оскар фон Ройенталь/Зигфрид Кирхайс, Вольфганг Миттермайер (кот), Эванджелина МиттермайерКатегория: слэшЖанр: современное АУ со сказочным уклономРейтинг: PG-13Краткое содержание: космические войны стали маркетинговыми
Relationships: Siegfried Kircheis/Oskar von Reuenthal
Kudos: 4





	1. Кайзер

**Author's Note:**

> Название: Кайзер  
> Автор: KelRian  
> Бета: myowlet, Санди Зырянова, Мэлис и Сильвара  
> Размер: мини, 1920 слов  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Райнхард фон Мюзель, нэко Оскар фон Ройенталь/Зигфрид Кирхайс, Вольфганг Миттермайер (кот), Эванджелина Миттермайер  
> Категория: слэш  
> Жанр: современное АУ со сказочным уклоном  
> Рейтинг: PG-13  
> Краткое содержание: космические войны стали маркетинговыми

Самый первый день мая не радовал погодой ни взрослых, ни детей. Все разбежались по домам, прячась от проливного дождя — настоящей весенней грозы с молниями и градом.

Два студента бодрым шагом возвращались в небольшой дом на окраине Берлина. Они очень удачно сняли пару комнат у пожилой фрау, и пусть добираться до университета было теперь не очень удобно, но жить в почти собственном жилье было несравнимо лучше, чем в общежитии. Благодаря отличной учебе и небольшим подработкам Райнхард фон Мюзель и Зигфрид Кирхайс могли позволить себе такую роскошь.

Настроение у Райнхарда было паршивое, и Зиг молчал, чтобы не вызвать вспышку раздражения. Райнхард зябко кутался в плащ и наверняка в очередной раз обдумывал, каким образом сместить Фридриха и подмять под себя совет директоров пивоваренной компании "Кайзер". Это была бы славная месть за то, что его сестре, госпоже Аннерозе, пришлось стать компаньонкой престарелого богача. Кирхайс всячески поддерживал друга и разделял его устремления, особенно сейчас, когда стало очевидно, что среди руководства нужна новая кровь. Позиции пивоваренной компании пошатнулись под напором Американского Союза Свободных Пивоваров, который со свойственной ему агрессией пытался отвоевать свою долю рынка. Положение «Кайзера» стало более шатким – под удар был поставлен один из крупнейших заводов на западе страны, в городе-спутнике Изерлон.

Но непосредственно сейчас Зигу не хотелось злиться ни на Фридриха Гольденбаума, пустившего на самотек гордость отечественного пивоварения, ни на Себастиана, отца Райнхарда, который фактически продал родную дочь старику, ни на друга, который был готов постоянно говорить о том, как страдает его сестра, но при этом согласился на прохождение стажировки на заводе Гаммельна. Завод был совсем небольшим, только Кирхайс очень сомневался, что без протекции Гольденбаума им бы разрешили что-нибудь изменить в маркетинговой политике и вообще сделать хоть что-то, кроме перекладывания бумаг.  
Больше всего Кирхайсу хотелось домой: подогреть вино, залезть под одеяло и наконец-то согреться. Желательно бы и следующие пару дней провести в квартире, готовясь к приближающимся экзаменам. АА Райнхард может снова попробовать съездить в Потсдам и договориться о встрече с сестрой. Но заговаривать об этом Зиг не стал. Одно упоминание о том, что Райнхард не может просто приехать и встретиться с Аннерозе, могло вызвать слабо контролируемый поток возмущения.

Дождь стал настолько сильным, что когда они подошли к дому, то огромный дуб, растущий во дворе, был почти не виден из-за потоков воды.

Ничего удивительного, что Райнхард заметил крупного черного кота, только когда тот вцепился ему в штанину. Друг попытался отцепить от себя животное, но это удалось только при помощи самого Кирхайса. Кот немелодично заорал, спрыгнул с рук, отбежал на несколько шагов, потом замер.  
– Если бы это была собака, то я бы решил, что она нас куда-то зовет, – сказал Райнхард, посасывая оцарапанный палец. Он вел себя так, будто это совершенно нормально, когда на тебя под дождем бросаются уличные коты. В том, что это кот, Зиг не сомневался ни минуты. Такое наглое выражение морды могло быть только у закаленного в боях дворового короля.

Кот целенаправленно вел их к дубу. Чуть поодаль, прячась под бесполезным в такой дождь зонтиком, стояла скромно одетая девушка.  
– Что-то случилось? – галантно спросил Райнхард. Он мог быть очень вежливым, когда этого хотел.  
Зиг рефлекторно наклонился, чтобы почесать за ухом снова появившееся под ногами животное.  
– Волк... – еле слышно сказала девушка. – Понимаете, у меня есть кот, Волк. Его так зовут. Он залез на дерево и теперь не может спуститься, а такой дождь...  
Кирхайс с трудом сдержал улыбку. "Волк" все же очень глупое имя для кота.  
Из кроны дерева раздалось еле слышное "мяу". Не успел Зиг опомниться, как Райнхард подпрыгнул, подтянулся на руках и быстро исчез в ветвях. Спускался он гораздо медленнее, прижимая к боку шевелящееся пальто. "Хорошо хоть догадался завернуть", – подумал Зиг. До дома было пару шагов, и то, что друг промок до нитки, его не слишком волновало.

Девушка благодарно улыбнулась, обняв спасенное животное. Кот успокоился сразу и даже разрешил Райнхарду себя погладить. Снизу раздалось обиженное ворчание.

Эванджелина, так представилась девушка, тепло поблагодарила Райнхарда, но про черного кота не смогла сказать ничего конкретного. Она его видела несколько раз, но ей в руки он никогда не давался, предпочитая свободу. Это показалось Кирхайсу странным, потому что кот ластился и терся об ноги, всячески выражая свое расположение.  
– Тоже хочешь в тепло и на руки? – тихо проговорил Зиг, подняв мокрого кота с земли и пряча за пазухой. Поскольку возмущения не последовало, то Зиг добавил: – Я назову тебя Оскаром. Красивое имя.  
Райнхард сделал вид, что ничего не заметил. Он уже попрощался с Эвой, утратив интерес к происшедшему, и направился в сторону дома.

Кирхайс улыбнулся девушке, чувствуя, как под плащом копошатся, пытаясь устроиться. Думать о том, как отнесется домовладелица к новому постояльцу, не хотелось.  
Эва улыбнулась в ответ:  
– Тут в соседнем доме есть ветеринар. Обязательно покажите ему кота.  
Зиг кивнул, соглашаясь, и быстро попрощался. Все же ливень не способствовал долгим разговорам.

***  
Совместное проживание с котом оказалось достаточно забавным. Домоправительница тяжело вздохнула и углубилась в воспоминания о том, как любил животных ее покойный супруг. Не прерывая нескончаемого монолога, она и выделила Зигу старое полотенце, чтобы хотя бы немного вытереть гостя, и ошпарила кипятком мясо, настоятельно порекомендовав перейти со временем на сухой корм. Так им всем было бы проще. Мясо Оскар съел с большим аппетитом, от полотенца отказался, гордо удалившись вылизываться на подоконник.  
Тогда Кирхайс подробно рассмотрел его в первый раз. Кот оказался совсем не таким крупным, как показалось в темноте. Он был черен от ушей до кончиков хвоста. Самый обычный черный кот, если бы не его огромные разные глаза. Правый – коричневый, левый – голубой, они придавали морде абсолютно разбойничий вид.

Оскар вежливо игнорировал фрау, поначалу с удовольствием шел на руки к обоим друзьям, но уже через неделю снисходительность со стороны Райнхарда начала его раздражать, и новый сосед окончательно поселился в спальне Кирхайса.  
Мог, демонстрируя независимость, удаляться на лежанку или с отрешенным видом смотреть в окно, мог лежать на подлокотнике кресла, чудом сохраняя равновесие. В такие моменты Зига не покидало чувство, что кот читает вместе с ним. Иногда Оскар уходил, иногда возвращался. Спать предпочитал рядом с Кирхайсом. Иногда лежал в ногах, но чаще юноша просыпался посреди ночи от того, что сверху словно положили каменную плиту. Первый раз даже испугался, увидев перед собой светящиеся в темноте глаза. Кот пришел спать к нему на грудь. Спихнуть его толком не получалось, – только если перевернуться набок, тогда Оскар вытягивался вдоль тела. Иногда даже забирался под одеяло. Конечно же, Кирхайс старался не позволять таких вольностей, тем более, что иногда было очень щекотно. Только его слабые протесты наглое животное полностью игнорировало, используя человека так, как считало нужным.  
При этом кот определенно был очень умным – прекрасно понимал человеческую речь, сразу начал пользоваться лотком и вообще не доставлял особых проблем. Разве что иногда днем разбрасывал книги. Регулярное наведение порядка в личной библиотеке Кирхайса раздражало, но не сильно. Тем более что Оскар страницы не рвал. Просто ему очень нравилось доставать тома из шкафа.  
Райнхард только качал головой и едко интересовался, не хочет ли Кирхайс кастрировать своего нового любимца. Стоило признаться, что Зиг об этом задумывался, но Оскар изобразил такое оскорбленное достоинство, что больше к этому вопросу не возвращались. Кирхайс объявил это мужской солидарностью, а Оскар начал подчеркнуто соблюдать дистанцию в отношениях с Райнхардом. На руки не шел, гладить себя не давал, но сидел рядом и, казалось, с удовольствием слушал разговоры. Иногда в гости, погреться на залитом солнцем подоконнике, заходил спасенный Волк. Он был абсолютно самодостаточен. Видимо любви и ласки, которые ему уделяла хозяйка, вполне хватало, поэтому он просто заходил, чтобы провести вечер в приятном мужском обществе.

***  
Этот вечер был особенно тихим. Райнхард заперся в комнате систематизировать информацию по курсовому проекту и сказал не беспокоить его даже в случае атомной бомбардировки, сам Зиг растянулся на диване с твердым намерением почитать. Но философы прошлых веков нагоняли скуку, текст давался муторно, и Кирхайс понял, что отключился, только когда открыл глаза и перед собой вместо книги увидел кошачью физиономию.  
– Есть пришел?  
Оскар потерся носом о щеку, показывая, что он еще и не прочь, чтобы его погладили, почесали и оказали прочие знаки уважения его наглой особе.  
Вместо почета и внимания Зиг звонко чмокнул наглеца прямо в морду. С точки зрения Зига, после такого бесцеремонного обращения кот должен был бы либо укусить, либо обиженно соскочить с груди.  
Вместо этого кот поступил абсолютно неподобающе. Шкура на загривке дернулась, потом кот замерцал, как нарисованный, и превратился в мужчину, одетого в небрежно застегнутую на груди черную рубашку и синие джинсы.  
Зиг охнул, поскольку мужчина весил несколько больше кота, и попытался протереть глаза, потому что происходящее было бредом. Не стоило читать классиков отечественной экономической мысли перед сном.  
Мужчина пряданул ухом и коварно улыбнулся. Разные глаза мешали сосредоточиться и рассмотреть его лицо. Зато можно было изучить ухо. Ухо было абсолютно звериным: большим и мягким. Кирхайс даже потрогал его. Оскар еще раз улыбнулся и потерся щекой о щеку, в кошачьем жесте.  
– А ты рыжий, почти красный. Как огонь.  
– А у тебя уши. И... – Зиг изогнул шею, пытаясь рассмотреть, что делается ниже, – и хвост, – победным тоном сходящего с ума ученого заключил он.  
– Очень красивый цвет. – Оскар чуть оттянул челку, притягивая ближе.  
Кирхайс понял, что краснеет. В абсолютно невинном, по крайней мере, в исполнении Райнхарда, жесте появился какой-то совершенно неприличный оттенок. – И чем тебе не нравится мой хвост, хотел бы я узнать?  
В голосе появились угрожающие нотки, и спорить с галлюцинацией расхотелось. Тем более, что Зиг отчетливо почувствовал, как этот самый хвост мазнул по ногам.  
– Всем нравится. И особенно уши.  
Уши Зига действительно пленили, и, не удержавшись, он потрогал их еще раз. Сначала правое, потом левое.  
– Вот и хорошо, – удовлетворенно заключил Оскар. – Становиться полностью человеком я все равно не умею. Уши и хвост остаются, так что придется тебе потерпеть.  
– А должен уметь? – у Зига просто перехватило дыхание от мысли о том, что вокруг ходят люди, которые могут становиться котами.  
– У меня в предках по матери был кот Мурр.  
Задать следующий вопрос Зиг не успел. Его поцеловали.  
Потом поцеловали еще раз. Медленно, вдумчиво изучая.  
– Что… что ты делаешь? – выдавил из себя Зиг, когда, наконец, смог отдышаться. Он целовался до этого один раз, с соседской девчонкой. Но, что называется, не по-настоящему.  
– То же, что и ты, – Оскар просто светился от самодовольства. – Ведь ты поцеловал меня первым и таким образом разрешил мне перекинуться.  
– Но я не знал...  
– А это не важно.  
Действительно, неважным стало почти все. Остались только прикосновения к шее и бедрам, стянутая второпях футболка и странное, дурманящее ощущение от меха под пальцами.  
Когда Оскар разделся – Кирхайс не видел. Ему вообще хотелось закрыть глаза. Тогда происходящее было бы неправдой. Просто непонятным, фантастическим сном.  
А оказалось реальностью, густо замешанной на собственной неловкости, жгучем стыде и невозможностью сказать "нет".  
"Ты краснеешь. Это очень красиво".  
Прикосновение пальцев к щеке. Захотелось спрятать лицо в ладони, и Оскар резко втянул воздух. Хвост хлестал по ногам не хуже хлыста, но именно от этого чужого нетерпения стало легче и правильнее.  
"Тебе не будет больно".  
Глубокий низкий голос отдался дрожью во всем теле.  
"Я же почти волшебный. У меня специальная слюна. Я могу зализать любую рану. Не бойся".  
Так хотелось ответить, что не надо успокаивать, ведь он не боится. Если бы хотел, то отказать хватило бы сил. Но вместо слов – стон сквозь крепко сжатые зубы.  
Оскар чуть отстранился, приподнявшись на руках, и пришлось тянуться, чтобы поцеловать.  
Дальнейшие события произошли почти одновременно. Дверь распахнулась, естественно, без стука. Райнхард себя никогда не утруждал такими условностями, а Кирхайс осознал, что прикрывает пах черным котом. Ошалело посмотрел в наглые разные глаза, спихнул с колен животное и прикрылся покрывалом. Приятель, что характерно, даже не обратив внимания на то, что Зиг несколько не одет, шлепнул по столу пачкой бумаги.  
– Я понял, Кирхайс! Наша основная ошибка в том, что мы все время сравниваем организации по двум параметрам, на плоскости. А надо учиться пользоваться всем объемом рынка! И проводить только многофакторный анализ! Это потребует пересмотра основных стратегий, но нас ждет успех!  
Зигу оставалось только вымученно улыбнуться и попытаться незаметно спихнуть кота, который снова оказался на коленях.


	2. Разминка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Название: Разминка (или откуда там взялась табуретка)  
> Дата: 25.03.2013  
> Пейринг: Ройенталь/Кирхайс  
> Рейтинг: ПГ. Почти джен )  
> Размер: 558 слов  
> Предупреждение: АУ, ООС, по арту))  
> https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/1/0/9/5/1095117/77879028.jpg

Рассмотреть выражение лица не получится - мальчик слишком далеко, но хорошо видно как он разминается.  
Спортивная форма - самая обычная: футболка да шорты. Стадион - тоже самый простой. Пусть и достаточно большой, но вместо кресел обычные деревянные скамейки, сидя на которых думаешь, не занозиться бы случайно. Поэтому Оскар фон Ройенталь стоит. Еще он стоит потому, что скамейки слишком низко и он смотрелся бы нелепо. Впрочем он и так нелеп и несуразен, на этом самом обычном школьном стадионе, где сейчас тренируется перед соревнованиями самый обычный мальчик с говорящим именем Феликс.  
Чуть поодаль стоит Эванжелина, она часто встречает сына с тренировок.  
Феликс Ройенталь - сын Вольфа и Эвы. И немного - самого Оскара.  
Грустные размышления прерывает мгновенно наступившая темнота, да ощущение теплых ладоней на лице.  
\- Кирхайс?  
\- Как ты догадался? - Зиг не спешит убирать руки. Сначала скользит ладонями по лицу, а потом и вовсе скрещивает их у Ройенталя на груди, бесцеремонно оперевшись подбородком о затылок.  
\- Я услышал.  
\- Ты бы сейчас и полк розенриттеров в полном боевом облачении не услышал.  
\- Хорошо, - неожиданно покладисто соглашается Ройенталь, не переставая морщить лоб. - Никто кроме тебя не ведет себя так беспардонно.  
\- И что ты такой злой сегодня? Нельзя быть таким злым.  
\- Можно. И у него так ничего не выйдет, - нахмурившись еще больше Оскар повел плечами, пытаясь скинуть неожиданного компаньона, но Кирхайс и не подумал разжать руки.  
\- Почему?  
\- Он напряжен, и слишком боится проиграть.  
\- Так подойди и скажи ему об этом.  
\- Я пытался, ты знаешь, - чтобы не сжимать кулаки Ройенталь убирает руки в карманы брюк. Это совершенно не по уставу, но помогает сбросить напряжение. Дать понять этому бессовестному человеку, что у Оскара все под контролем.  
\- Два года назад ты говорил с ним на условно серьезные темы. Сейчас он вырос.  
\- И что?  
\- И ничего. Просто ты подумай отчего он напряжен. Может от того, что на другом конце стадиона стоит его родной отец, мрачный, как Биттенфельд перед походом в театр.  
\- Нет. И он меня все равно не видит.  
Развернувшись Оскар упирается носом в грудь Зига. Попытка отстраниться не удается. Обняв Ройенталя за шею Кирхайс удерживает его почти насильно. Шепот на ухо и раздражает, и провоцирует, и вызывает нездоровое желание разложить провокатора в ближайшей пустой раздевалке или прямо в машине. Но приходится вслушаться в язвительные слова.  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, что твой сын инвалид детства не по отцу, а по зрению? Он прекрасно видит, как ты стоишь тут. Видишь ли, сейчас на стадионе нас четыре человека, а у Феликса нет проблем с глазами. И он видит твое хмурое выражение лица, как ты сжимаешь кулаки, как стоишь, смотришь на него, а потом злющий растворяешься в голубой дали. Ты хоть на минуту подумал как твое поведение выглядит со стороны. И не вскидывай голову выбьешь мне зубы.  
Пусть Оскар и взбешен, но приходится терпеть. Ничего, вечером Кирхайс с лихвой расплатится за свой длинный язык.  
Не ответив, Ройенталь скидывает с себя чужие руки и уходит в сторону машины.

Пожав плечами, Зиг прячет руки в карманы и направляется в сторону Феликса.  
Кирхайсу очень хочется. чтобы Оскар все же нашел общий язык с сыном, тем более, что мальчику уже семь. Пусть характер и не самый покладистый, но с ним вполне можно договориться.  
Иногда Зигу кажется, что с Ройенталем старшим договориться сложнее, но ничего. Кирхайс попробует сегодня вечером другой способ убедить Оскара проводить больше времени с сыном.


	3. Узоры

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Название: Узоры  
> Пейринг: Ройенталь/Кирхайс  
> Рейтинг: джен, сплошной джен ))  
> Предупреждение: АУ, ООС и прочие буквы алфавита ) Сказка получилась скорее кофейной, чем винной.  
> http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mb0xr87Ku31rusd2ho1_1280.jpg

Стало почти традицией - встречаться вечером в Панорамной Лоджии и говорить.  
Обмениваться новостями, сплетнями. Теми самыми мелочами, из которых состоит жизнь. О тех, кто остался на земле, не полетел вверх, к небу в этот раз. О тех, кто лежит в земле. Но о них - реже. К чему думать о мертвых, лучше думать о живых.  
Говорить о работе, об идеях, планах. Иногда много, горячо споря, размахивая руками. Пока Кирхайс снова не наденет маску вежливой улыбки. Иногда коротко, бросая в пустоту фразы, обдумывая каждое слово. Иногда просто молчать.

Каждой встрече - свой вкус.  
У одной будет горький кофейный. Крепчайший напиток из маленьких белых чашечек. После него голова начинает соображать лучше, и можно работать хоть всю ночь напролет. Да. Иногда говорить, это тоже работа. Тем более что здесь, в отгороженном алькове их никто не услышит. Собеседники не выбирали специально, просто так получилось, и теперь, если хочется еще что-то, то к барной стойке приходится идти самому. Дежурные не рискнут нарушить их уединение.  
Кирхайс сам идет за второй порцией кофе, а потом, и это тоже своего рода ритуал, когда он встает, чтобы принести третью - Ройенталь, не поднимаясь из кресла, легко прикоснется пальцами к рукаву, останавливая. Этот напиток коварен, его не стоит пить много.  
Улыбнувшись, Кирхайс вернется на место. Действительно, много крепкого кофе вредно.

Другие встречи тоже имеют привкус кофе, но уже с пышной шапкой взбитого молока или сливок. За ними обычно ходит Ройенталь, так сложилось. Он никогда не обращает внимание, какие узоры рисует на капучино бармен, сразу глотая обжигающую жидкость. Над верхней губой остается полоска белой пены. Может быть Зигу самому хотелось бы ее стереть, но Ройенталь всегда раздраженно сам достает салфетку. Кирхайс наоборот, ждет, пока напиток остынет, или, иногда, аккуратно вмешивает рисунок в кофе. На самом деле ему больше нравится, когда сверху пышная шапка взбитых сливок, чтобы ее можно было съесть отдельно, но он никогда об этом не скажет.

Чай, вода, сок, пиво, виски, шампанское - много напитков, много поводов. Кто-то скажет, что это все - жидкость. И будет прав. Но каждая из них - особенна. Так и все встречи - со своим вкусом. Не спутать.

Сегодня вечер для вина. Темного, красного. Багряного, как звезды на экране. Вина цвета крови на их руках. Вина цвета работающих дюз.  
Они не будут думать о своих ошибках сегодня, достаточно того, что помнят о них каждый день. Всегда они стоят рядом, выжидая ночи, чтобы наброситься.  
Ройенталь улыбается. Красный отблик на ладони привычен ему. Это часть него самого, часть его жизни. Или, быть может, ему правильнее сравнить этот цвет с волосами мужчины, сидящего напротив?  
И близко и далеко. Сядь чуть по-другому, и коснешься носком туфли.  
У этой встречи вкус мечты и разговоров о будущем. Сдержанно вежливых, как и подобает первым лицам империи. Только в нарушение всех правил, плащи остались на вешалке, и нет больше начальника и подчиненного. Есть двое равных. Ройенталь был бы даже склонен назвать их друзьями, если бы его спросили об этом прямо. Вечная игра на сближение и расставание. Редко, очень редко они позволяют друг другу нарушить невидимый барьер.  
\- Еще вина?  
\- Будьте любезны.  
Кирхайс протягивает бокал, можно было бы дотянуться, не вставая. Но Оскару хочется подойти. Его дразнит сегодняшний разговор. Дразнит предвкушение, ожидание, тайна. Наверно если бы странное животное Мечта существовало в природе, то оно мягко выпрыгнуло бы из звездной темноты и разлеглось на плечах рыжего советника. К нему хочет прикоснуться Ройенталь. К этой странной тайне, разделяющей их. Сантиметр воздуха, который почти невозможно преодолеть, но что может быть притягательней невозможного?

Вино налито, но Ройенталь не возвращается назад. Бесцеремонно облокачивается на спинку кресла и разворачивает Кирхайса лицом к экрану.  
\- Посмотрите сколько звезд. Бесконечность. И вся эта бесконечность ждет нас. Вы правы - поиск, то что нам нужно. Новые коридоры, новые галактики. Новые ресурсы и планеты, пригодные для жизни. Это все ждет своих людей. Бесконечное приключение.  
Мечта на плечах Зигфрида удовлетворенно потягивается, блестя когтями-звездами.  
\- А почему мы всегда на "вы", - невпопад отвечает Кирхайс. - Зиг, - протягивает он руку, играя в знакомство.  
\- Оскар, - пожимает Ройенталь твердую сухую ладонь. Ему не очень удобно, пришлось наклониться вплотную, пересекая запретную черту.  
Они долго не разрывают рукопожатие. Слишком долго. Ройенталь не уверен, он ли потянул руку на себя, или его притянули еще ниже.  
Помнит только, что Кирхайс первым закрыл глаза и чуть приоткрыл губы: разрешая, приглашая, прося.


	4. Дождь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Название: Дождь  
> Автор: KelRian  
> Бета: нет  
> Рейтинг: R  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Ройенталь/Кирхайс  
> Размер: 769 слов  
> Дата:19 February 2012 @ 04:24 pm  
> Предупреждение:  
> Комментарий: Место действия: съемная квартира в центре города.

Дождь. С самого утра.  
Медленный, бесконечный день.  
Сначала капали редкие, незаметные капли, а сейчас со всей силой барабанит в окно.  
Ройенталь проводит пальцами по стеклу. Ему тоже, как и многим, муторно в этот день. За все то, что не успел, не сделал.  
По набережной бредет мужчина. Адмиралу легко рассмотреть его. Тот поднял воротничок пальто, но даже не делает попыток спрятаться от воды. Что ж. Каждый из них имеет право на одиночество и на свои мысли.  
Мужчина приваливается к ограде набережной, его лицо белеет, и он судорожно хватает себя за левое плечо.  
Опустив занавеску, Ройенталь выскакивает в прихожую. Быстро переобуться, накинуть плащ. Ему зонт не нужен, а Кирхайсу не поможет - и так промок насквозь. Вероятно, еще и переохладился, если заболели старые раны.

Кирхайс, не сопротивляясь, разрешает привести себя в дом. Ему все равно. Раньше было все равно от тоски, а сейчас он понял, что жутко замерз. Он все будет с удовольствием: и горячий душ, и глинтвейн, и таблетку от простуды. Выходя из душа в халате, с совершенно мокрой головой чувствует себя очень по-домашнему уютно.  
\- Почему вы не вытерли голову?  
\- Высохнет.  
\- Руку не поднять?  
Кирхайс морщится. Ему неприятно показывать слабость, но адмирал прав.

Ройенталь усаживает гостя в кресло и начинает тщательно растирать волосы полотенцем. Он стоит за спинкой и может смотреть на Кирхайса сверху вниз. Как бы вниз головой. Почему-то почти невозможно смотреть в глаза. Смотреть удобнее на губы. А что в этих губах? Самые обычные. Даже видна некоторая небритость на подбородке.  
Самые обыкновенные губы. И думается о том, что когда так смотришь, вниз головой, то очень необычно целоваться.  
Бывают же дни, когда в голову лезет всякая чушь.

Они еще долго будут пить горячее вино, молчать. Кирхайс забавно чихает и морщит нос. Он все-таки простыл.

\- Идите спать, Кирхайс. Кровать наверху. Я лягу здесь, на диване. Вы все равно на нем не поместитесь.  
Кирхайс кивает. Ему уже практически все равно. Нельзя было мешать глинтвейн с противопростудным препаратом. Зигфрида неудержимо клонит в сон.  
Ройнеталь, наоборот, долго не может заснуть. Короткий неудобный диван, шорохи и кашель из спальни. Он неоднократно поднимается проверить гостя, приносит воду, кладет ладонь на лоб. Ведь, кажется, так делают, когда надо померить температуру, а под рукой нет градусника.  
Оскар снова приходит проведать гостя утром. Под ладонью голова кажется горячей, и Ройенталь вспоминает еще один способ. Наклоняется, и трогает лоб губами. Снизу, откуда-то, где шея, спрашивают: “Ройенталь, что вы делаете”.  
\- Лежите смирно, Кирхайс, я меряю вам температуру. У меня нет градусника.  
\- Спасибо, что забрали вчера с улицы, иначе я бы точно простыл.  
\- Не за что, вроде бы температуры нет, - Ройенталь отстраняется.  
Пока гость одевается, хозяин варит кофе и размышляет о том, что срочно надо найти какую-нибудь девушку, а то он как-то неправильно реагирует, когда ему дышат в шею.

менее приличная версия  
\- Идите спать, Кирхайс. Спальня наверху.  
Они поднимаются по ступенькам. Кровать адмирала больше напоминает маленькое лежбище.  
\- Я лягу внизу, на диване. Вы все равно там не поместитесь.  
\- Вы не сильно меня ниже, Ройенталь. А на вашей кровати может уместиться с десяток человек.  
Оскар немножко пьян и устал. Ему, в общем, все равно. Он даже как-то упускает из виду, что кровать огромная, но одеяло только одно, и двуспальное.

Утром Ройенталь просыпается от возбуждения: ему снился весьма приятный сон. Рука привычно скользит по члену, и от этого Оскар заводится еще больше. И только окончательно скинув дрему, понимает, что ласкает вовсе не себя. Мужчина рядом стонет, выгибается и кончает. Перевернувшись на спину, Кирхайс как-то не сразу приходит в себя от сонного оцепенения и испытанного удовольствия. Потом он удивленно и почти испуганно распахивает глаза.  
Хочется его поддразнить. Испугать еще больше. Ройенталь демонстративно облизывает капельку, оставшуюся на пальце, после чего наклоняется и легко, почти невесомо целует Кирхайса. Тот вспыхивает, и срочно надев халат, исчезает из спальни.  
Ройенталь довольно потягивается - шутка удалась.  
Он не торопясь одевается и спускается вниз на кухню. Пришедший в себя гость уже поставил кофе.  
Облокотившись на дверной косяк, Оскар смотрит из под полуопущенных ресниц  
\- Ну что вы, Кирхайс, это была шутка.  
Ройенталь не мог и подумать, что в эту игру можно играть и вдвоем.  
Кирхайс притворно закрывает лицо руками, после чего поднимает ладони к потолку и драматично стонет:  
\- Я только понадеялся, что у вас все серьезно.  
Это очень глупо, вестись на провокацию. Но Оскар никогда не проигрывает в этих играх.  
Это так просто - подойти, наклониться низко-низко, прорычать в лицо:  
\- Если ты захочешь... Это может перестать быть шуткой, - и поцеловать. На этот раз уже по настоящему, обещая, маня, увлекая за собой.  
Кирхайс первым прерывает поцелуй, затем чуть отстраняется, перехватывая руку Ройенталя, и целует тыльную сторону запястья.  
\- Я не могу дать ответ сейчас. Мне надо подумать.


	5. Не опохмел

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Название: Не опохмел  
> Автор: KelRian  
> Бета: нет  
> Рейтинг:  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Ройенталь/Кирхайс.  
> Размер: 685 слов  
> Дата:13 December 2011 @ 11:55 am  
> Предупреждение: АУ, ООС  
> Комментарий: у меня, кстати, есть дома футболка с нужной надписью ))

Утреннее солнце спрятано за тяжелыми гардинами.  
За кофейным столиком сидят двое. На их лицах - печать вчерашнего отдыха. Ройенталь, морщась, пьет чай. Он бы предпочел пиво или минералку, но домоправительница упорно не понимает намеков. Рубашка с чужого плеча кажется неприятно просторной, но, что поделать, надо дождаться пока слуги приведут форму в божеский вид. Кирхайс, сидящий напротив, свеж, бодр и подтянут.  
\- Герр Ройенталь, вы помните, чем закончился вчерашний вечер?  
Ответом - вымученная улыбка. Конечно, он не помнил.  
\- Не совсем. Боюсь, последняя бутылка шампанского была лишней…  
\- А так же все последующие бутылки.  
Ройенталя передернуло. Про последующие он не помнил совершенно.  
\- Вас просветить? - Кирхайс немного сощурил глаза. Улыбка казалась издевательством.  
\- Сделайте одолжение.  
Поразмышляв, что равно ничего криминального натворить не мог, иначе бы тут не сидел, Ройенталь с усилием выправил осанку и сделал еще глоток чая. Отвратительная жидкость.  
\- Вчера вечером, герр Ройенталь, мы, как вы уже поняли, напились. Так как я был в более вменяемом состоянии, то сомнительная честь транспортировать ваше безжизненное тело выпала на мою долю.  
Ройенталь поморщился. Судя по состоянию одежды, по пути его роняли. Возможно, неоднократно.  
\- Так вот. Не получив дополнительных указаний, шофер привез нас ко мне. Пока я пытался сгрузить вас на ближайшую кушетку, вы коварно осели... в общем уронили и меня и себя. Себя, естественно, сверху. Сказался многолетний опыт?  
Ройенталь заинтересованно заломил бровь и собирался было ответить какой-нибудь колкостью, не предмет того, что могучий советник не удержал такого маленького адмирала. Но Кирхайс жестом остановил попытку заговорить.  
\- И далее, Ройенталь, ваше тело проявляет неожиданную прыткость. Я говорю тело, потому что о сознании в этот момент не могло быть и речи. Вы с трудом могли связать пару слов. Слова собственно были о том, что вы любите рыженьких и крепких девочек. Начав стаскивать с меня брюки вы, герр Ройенталь, издали многозначительное: “Оо!” и сообщили, что будете звать меня Зиг. Нет, не смотрите на меня так, больше ничего членораздельного я не услышал за весь вечер.  
Злорадная улыбочка, появившаяся на лице адмирала в начале речи, к концу превратилась в сведенную судорогой гримасу. Если бы он умел краснеть, то картина была бы даже забавной. Кирхайс несколько секунд полюбовался произведенным эффектом, после чего встал, шепнул на ухо:  
“Даже в таком состоянии ты был хорош. Я разрешаю иногда называть меня Зиг”. После чего выпрямился и пошел к двери. Перед самым уходом, обернувшись, бросил:  
\- Думаю ваша одежда уже готова. До совещания в три у вас еще есть время добраться до дома и привести себя в порядок.  
Ройенталь не оборачиваясь чуть кивнул, подтверждая, что услышал, и остался в и остался в маленькой гостиной наедине с остывшим чаем и своими мыслями.

Через несколько недель раздался дверной звонок.  
Нехотя, Ройенталь открыл дверь.  
Кирхайс мягко оттер хозяина от входа и без приглашения зашел в дом.  
\- Что случилось на этот раз? Сегодня суббота, - спросил Оскар, стараясь казаться доброжелательным. Предыдущие несколько недель он избегал Кирхайса, стараясь не попадаться ему на глаза.  
\- Наша с вами работа не знает выходных и праздников.  
Заметно, что Кирхайс устал, но он все равно улыбался. Решительным шагом прошел вглубь дома.  
\- Адмирал, не напрягайтесь вы так. Я просто не сторонник беспорядочных связей. А вы сами признались, что любите рыженьких и крепких.  
Оскар хотел было возразить, но Кирхайс уже расстегнул китель. Под ним показалась веселенькая желтая спортивная майка с надписью “Ад переполнен. Я вернулся”. Зрелище вогнало Ройенталя в ступор. Откуда у сдержанного, выдержанного советника цветные маечки?  
\- Прошу простить, двое суток не был дома. Воспользуюсь вашим душем? – поймав ошарашенный взгляд Оскара, прокомментировал Кирхайс. - Если страшно - позвоните в полицию, скажите, что на вас напал маньяк. Локи, Ройенталь, расслабьтесь вы, в конце концов.  
Он подошел, взял ладонь Ройенталя в руки и прижался к ней щекой.  
\- Я буду “девочкой” и обещаю вести себя хорошо, - прозвучал тихий голос.  
Зигфрид страшно, невозможно устал. Ему хотелось прижаться к кому-то и не думать больше ни о чем. Хотя бы несколько часов не тащить на себе половину галактики и еще чуть-чуть.  
Ройенталь, будто загипнотизированный открытым взглядом и шершавой щекой под ладонью, проводит по шее, по плечу своего бесцеремонного гостя.  
\- Вы слишком напряжены. Все мышца задеревенели. В качестве дружеского жеста могу сделать массаж.  
\- Вот и хорошо, - Кирхайс вывернулся из почти объятия. - И где у вас душ?


	6. Я леплю из пластилина

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Название: Я леплю из пластилина, пластилин нежней чем глина  
> Автор: KelRian  
> Бета: нет  
> Рейтинг: ПГ-13  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Кирхайс/Ройентль  
> Размер: 1848 слов  
> Дата: 04 June 2011 @ 06:59 pm  
> Предупреждение: АУ, ООС. дарк!Кирхайс

Мы сидим за столом для лепки. Ройенталь отодвинулся подальше и нахально закинул ногу на ногу. Периодически язвит и говорит гадости. Но как-то не взаправду и по-доброму. Ему тоже интересно, я же мир леплю для него.  
Пластилин очень удобный материал, не понравилось - скатал обратно в шарик и начинай с нуля. Где надо можно поджать, а в другом месте удлинить. Пропорции, правда, немного нарушаются, но ведь на то он и пластилиновый мир. Не стоит относиться к нему слишком серьезно.  
\- Значит юноши рыжие со взором горящим тебя не интересуют.  
\- Абсолютно. Мне тогда еще тридцати даже нет. У меня еще вся жизнь впереди.  
\- Ну-ну. Это ты Танаке будешь рассказывать, что у тебя впереди... Мда, и что с вами делать... потом он уже умер.  
\- А может ну меня, а? Так оставим?  
\- Не. Смирно, солдат. Твое дело маленькое.  
Задумчиво кручу в руках кусочек пластилина. Из под пальцев выходит рыжая фигура в форме адмирала нового Рейха.  
\- А вот не умер он. И ты тоже. Так как губернатором новых земель поставили его, то с головой у тебя более-менее в порядке. Кирхайс тараканов за версту чует, и особо крупных перебил. Таймлайн “Жесткой посадки”.  
\- А он женат, а у меня - ребенок.  
\- Сдался Миттельмайерам твой ребенок. Гулять так гулять. Пусть своего получат, - ору дурным голосом. - Дочку Миттельмайерам в студию!, - прокашливаюсь и добавляю нормальным тоном. - Остается Аннерозе. Надо ее куда-то подвинуть.  
Пальцы работают независимо от сознания. Рядом с Миттельмайерами появляется девочка с хвостиками и маленький мальчик. Они счастливы и заняты друг другом.  
\- Ну, посмотри на них. Стоит же того, правда?  
\- Правда, - нехотя соглашается Ройенталь.  
\- А Аннерозе мы выдадим Магдалене, или Хильде, или обеим сразу. На худой конец папе Мариендорфу. Мне решительно все равно. А Райнхарду не скажем ничего. Пусть так сидит.  
Ройенталь готов вскинуться и пойти в наступление. Ему кажется, что императора незаслуженно обидели.  
\- Ты не злись. У вас появится какой-нибудь могучий враг из далекой-далекой галактики, а это лучше чем десяток Хильд.  
Адмиралу остается только согласиться.  
\- Но про врага этого я рассказывать не буду. Это не материальный бонус. Начинай пока без меня, я скоро подойду.

На Феззане почти всегда лето, солнце и море. Ему особенно радуются солдаты, вернувшиеся из полугодового патрулирования. Не планета, а санаторий. Высшее начальство отрабатывает жалование, отчитываясь на бесконечных совещаниях и сочиняя стопки отчетов. На улице в черном имперском мундире зажариться проще простого, в помещениях работают кондиционеры, что несколько облегчает жизнь.  
Самое же высокое начальство все стараются обходить стороной. Слухи распространяются быстро, и все знают, что первые лица государства чуть не угробили себя при опасной посадке на заштатную планетку. Мнения рядовых разделились. Одни считают, что кайзеру не по чину так рисковать, другие гордятся, что Император-то орел, и все ему ни почем.  
Гранд адмирал Оскар фон Ройенталь пока не определился, к какой категории отнести себя. Он был слишком взбешен необдуманным поступком Райнхарда и в результате вспылил на аудиенции. Если бы не протокол и церемониал дело могло бы закончится банальным скандалом. Поэтому он стоит в коридоре, сжимая кулаки, и старается привести себя в чувство.  
Кирхайс обладает поразительной способностью появляться из ниоткуда.  
\- Адмирал.  
Отрывистый кивок Ройенталя символизирует и поклон и приветствие.  
\- Подождите, нам надо поговорить... - доброжелательно просит Кирхайс.  
Оскар не может отказать второму лицу в Империи.  
Зигфрид проводит его в маленькую комнату, примыкающую к кабинету. Это и библиотека, и комната отдыха.  
\- Тут нас не потревожат, - пауза в несколько секунд выдает, что для Зига этот разговор не прост.- Что между вами опять произошло?  
\- Ничего.  
\- А если подробнее? Вы вылетаете из кабинета в маловменяемом состоянии, Райнхард зол. Пришлось отменить одну из встреч. Что случилось?  
Ройенталь все же не может справиться с бушующими эмоциями и взрывается окончательно.  
\- Ничего не случилось! Почему вас понесло на эту заштатную планетку? Почему мой император летит в каком-то, не приспособленном спусковом боте? Какого Локи он лезет на рожон? - адмирал нервно расхаживает по маленькой комнате, прерывается, чтобы перевести дух, после чего с силой впечатывает кулак в матовую поверхность стола. - Он не мог меня туда отправить? Или я уже недостаточно представителен? Тут есть моя шкура, чтобы ей рисковать, он слишком много значит для империи!  
\- Достаточно, - Кирхайс встряхивает Ройенталя за плечи. Хорошо чувствуется, что он выше и более массивный. - Это был разумный риск. Райнхард тоже человек, адреналин необходим ему как воздух. Без острых ощущений он чахнет.  
\- Не важно, это все равно ребячество, - Оскар пытается вывернуться из захвата, но его держат крепко. Не устраивать же дворовую драку.  
\- Ребячество. Но ведь мы вернулись. Он заговоренный, ему никакая буря не страшна, - Кирхайс пальцем очерчивает шелковую ниточку брови Оскара. - У тебя красивые брови. Впрочем, ты об этом знаешь, и это не важно. Важно, если пытаться удержать Райнхарда от маленьких глупостей, то он может сорваться в более серьезный момент.  
Ройенталь задыхается, не в силах выдавить из себя очередную злую тираду. Кирхайс наклонил лицо совсем близко, и его улыбка кажется сейчас демонической. Оскар кожей чувствует, что одна неосторожная фраза сейчас и не сносить ему головы. Всегда выдержанный, Кирхайс его просто задушит на месте.  
\- Если первый после бога говорит что все в порядке, то мне остается только подчиниться, - идет на попятный Ройенталь.  
С разрешения начальства адмирал удаляется. Вечером, перед зеркалом, он отмечает про себя, что у него действительно красивые брови и на краю сознания мелькает, что седым Кирхайсу даже идет.

Дни тянутся ватно и сонно. Ройенталь многие вечера проводит в комнате отдыха при администрации, в шутку называемой офицерской гостиной. Ему скоро сорок и все матушки с задержавшимися на выданье дочерьми, стараются поймать его в свои сети. А у него нет никакого желания быть пойманным. Он свободен, одинок и доволен жизнью. Иногда компанию ему составляет Волк, но у того только что родился мальчик, и он любую минуту урывает для детей и Эвы.  
Иногда они встречаются за шахматами с молчаливым адмиралом. Иногда приходит Кирхайс. Сегодня он тоже пришел, сел, не дожидаясь приглашения, и уверенно развернул доску белыми к себе.  
\- Райнхард сегодня хандрит, и без штурмового доспеха к нему лучше не соваться. В такие дни мне жалко, что рядом нет Аннерозе. Она лучше всего умеет его успокаивать. Если хочет, конечно же.  
\- А почему вы не поженились тогда?  
\- А зачем? Я для нее не то друг младшего брата, не то пылкий влюбленный юноша. Но я уже не тот и не другой. Тем более, что она вполне себе счастлива.  
\- Кто же осчастливил первую невесту Рейха интересно мне знать?  
\- А вот это уже не моя тайна. Шах и мат, - лучезарно улыбается Кирхайс. Он донельзя доволен победой. - Вы невнимательны сегодня, адмирал.  
Ройенталь примирительно поднимает руки.  
\- Признаю. И что я проиграл?  
\- Разминку в зале. Мне кажется, что я начал терять форму. Хочу попробовать свои силы не только на шахматном поле.  
Выигрыш подтверждается рукопожатием, правда оно длиться чуть дольше, чем необходимо. Зигфрид пристально смотрит Оскару в глаза, будто пытаясь взглядом скрепить договоренность.

Кирхайс зарезервировал зал на весь вечер, неотложных дел нет, можно не торопиться. Перед тренировочным боем идет разминка. Потом несколько коротких рукопашных схваток. Силы почти равны, но Ройенталь делает ставку на гибкость, а Кирхайс на силу. Старший противник опытней, но и выдыхается быстрее.  
Несколько раз мужчины прерывают бой, отрабатывая новые движения. Кирхайс регулярно инспектирует десант и охрану императора, у него есть чему поучиться. Любимое для обоих оставляют напоследок. Полный штурмовой доспех, тяжелые, отполированные до блеска топоры - вот лучшие игрушки мужчин.  
С минуту они кружат по площадке, примериваясь друг к другу. Оскар первым идет в атаку. Широкие взмахи топора, стремительные атаки. Он не сразу понимает, что единственный его шанс - держать противника на расстоянии и не вступать в ближний бой. Но это уже невозможно, Кирхайс безжалостно атакует не давая возможности одуматься, перегруппироваться, увеличить дистанцию. Если бы Ройенталь мог продержаться еще немного, то Кирхайс бы тоже устал, не выдержав выбранного темпа атаки. Но, увы. Топор обрушивается на плечо - если бы он был боевым, то Оскар бы остался без руки. А так у него только будет синяк. Адмирал отлетает на пол, успевает сгруппироваться, но Кирхайс безжалостен.  
Побежденный Ройенталь дышит тяжело. Зиг убирает тяжелый сапог с его груди, лезвие топора блестит совсем рядом с лицом. Кирхайс протягивает напарнику руку, помогая подняться:  
\- Чтобы сейчас о вас сказали ваши любимые женщины, адмирал?  
\- Что я как прекрасен, как породистый конь. Правда, после забега. После чего бы сморщили носик и предложили мне принять душ. Все же с конструкцией доспеха надо что-то думать. Я мокрый, как мышь.

Тренировочный зал одинаков и для адмиралов и для офицеров ниже рангом. В душевой длинный ряд кабинок, скамейки и шкафчики для одежды. Основное отличие - для высшего командования адъютанты заранее подготовили стопки свежей формы и пушистые белоснежные полотенца.  
Ройенталь заканчивает мыться чуть позже, Зиг уже завернулся в полотенце. Он красив, как греческая статуя, и Ройенталь не может определиться, он завидует или любуется.  
\- Адмирал, вы очень опасно нападаете. Я несколько раз мог вас достать в последнем заходе. Нельзя так открываться.  
\- А почему бы и нет. Я уже отдал мою жизнь Кайзеру. Вы тоже не очень-то бережете себя, - Оскар кивает на маленький шрам на груди у Зигфрида.  
Кирхайс подходит к Ройенталю вплотную, прижимая того к холодному кафелю стены. Рука властно ложится на шею, удерживая голову так, чтобы Оскар не мог отвернуть лицо.  
\- Он не языческий бог, и ему не нужны человеческие жертвоприношения.  
Подушечка большого пальца очерчивает нижнюю губу. Он говорит еще что-то, но Ройенталь не может сосредоточиться. Его влекут маленькие седые пряди надо лбом. Те, за которые так любит дергать Райнхард.  
Кирхайс целует Оскара. Нежно, мягко, но в этом поцелуе нет робости или просьбы. Он будто знакомится заново с разноглазым адмиралом, пробует его на вкус.  
Ройенталь ошарашен и не реагирует. Не делает попытки обнять или ответить на поцелуй. Не протягивает руку к прядям.  
Кирхайс отстраняется. У него на лице снова невозмутимая, нечитаемая маска.  
\- Приношу свои извинения. Мое поведение недопустимо и больше не повторится.  
Он разворачивается, чтобы уйти, но не успевает. Ройенталь хватает за руку, возвращает, прижимает к стене и целует яростно, зло, как целовал бесчисленных своих женщин. Но он не пытается подчинить.  
Принадлежать первому после бога, это не хуже, чем принадлежать самому Императору.

***  
\- Райнхард, к вам можно?  
Не дожидаясь ответа, Кирхайс заходит в кабинет к императору. Кому как ни Зигриду знать, что никаких важных дел на вечер не запланировано.  
Кайзер увлеченно рассматривает свежие данные с развед спутника - обнаружен новый пространственный коридор. Оторвавшись от монитора, Райнхард обалдевает.  
Перед столом стоит улыбающийся и очень довольный Кирхайс. Но это нормально. Кирхайс улыбается часто и вообще славится легким характером. Но рядом с ним стоит улыбающийся и довольный Ройенталь, что являет собой зрелище непривычное и несколько странное.  
\- Да? - глубокомысленно изрекает Райнхард и обращает внимание, что это двое держатся за руки, что уже вообще ни в какие ворота не лезет.  
\- Райнхардо-сама, мы решили пожениться, разреши, пожалуйста, однополые браки.  
Чернильница со свистом пролетает над пригнувшимися офицерами – десантный опыт иногда выручает в самых непредвиденных ситуациях – и ударяет о дверь, впрочем, не разбившись. Госпожа Хильдегарде очень давно распорядилась закупать только небьющиеся чернильницы непроливайки.  
\- Мы попозже зайдем, Райнхардо-сама.  
Кирхайс утягивает Ройенталя прочь из Императорского кабинета. Оскар, конечно, разозлится, но Зигу нравится демонически печальный образ партнера. А Райнхард указ подпишет, куда ж он денется, с космического-то корабля.


End file.
